Generally, a laundry treating device means an electric appliance which is able to perform washing, drying or both of the washing and drying for clothes, shoes and the like. Such a laundry treating apparatus may perform only one of washing and drying functions or both of them.
The laundry treating apparatus for such the drying function may be classified into an exhaustion type and a condensation type. In the exhaustion type laundry treating apparatus, external air is drawn therein and heated by a heater to be supplied to an accommodation unit provided to accommodate drying objects. Hence, the heated air having used in drying the drying objects is exhausted outside again. In the condensation type laundry treating apparatus, the heated air is supplied to the accommodation unit and the air containing moisture or water elements has the moisture removed therefrom while passing through an evaporator. Hence, the air is heated while passing through a condenser and then re-supplied to the accommodating unit, only to form a circulation path for circulating air.
In this instance, the condensation type laundry treating apparatus has the evaporator and the condenser which are installed on the circulation path together so that the temperature and pressure of a refrigerant may rise consistently while the drying is performed.
As the high-temperature air passes through the condenser, the refrigerant which fails to be cooled sufficiently is drawn into the evaporator and the refrigerant absorbs heat in the evaporator again. Accordingly, the temperature of the refrigerant ends up with rising consistently as a dry cycle is progressed.
When the temperature of the refrigerant consistently rises as the drying for clothes is progressed, a difference between the temperature of the refrigerant and the temperature of the air passing through the evaporator might decrease and efficiency of heat exchange might deteriorate disadvantageously.